


I will.

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A spinoff from my christmas au, Crying, Fluff, Kunten is whipped, M/M, NCT dream as kids, Thailand, Weddings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Kun had done a lot of things in his life. The last and most important thing was saying 'I will' to Ten on that beautiful beach, surrounded by their friends and family.





	I will.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> Happy birthday Carly! thank you for blessing the world with your amazing stories!

Kun had seen Ten in a lot of different states. He had seen the Thai male in his cute blue checkered pyjama pants, his torso hugged by an oversized sweater the boy had stolen from Kun’s side of the closet. Kun had seen Ten in complete disarray from stress at work, from having to choreograph a routine and then teach it to his students. The Chinese male had seen his partner crying happy tears when they first got to hold Chenle and had seen him cry again the night he proposed, followed by screams and yelps from their friends.

No matter when or what, to Kun, Ten was always the most beautiful person on the planet. It didn’t matter how he looked.

However, nothing could top this. Absolutely nothing could top the way Ten was smiling so brightly it could rival the sun, a white fitted suit draped around his small figure, feet bare in the sand and holding on tight to his father.

Kun had seen Ten every single day from the moment they started dating and despite the fact that the Chinese male knew his partner inside out, knew every crevice, every bump and had kissed, worshipped every inch of skin Ten had allowed him to, Kun had never seen Ten look like this.

It was like punch to the gut. A loving punch, but still a punch. Kun watched Ten walk down the aisle, the setting sun illuminating his natural melanin just the way Kun always reminded Ten he liked it. His freshly dyed black hair –it was blonde three days ago but, as almost anything in their life, Ten had spontaneously decided to dye it black again—lay beautifully against his head, looking as soft as ever.

Ten smiled at him, getting closer and closer to where Kun was standing in his own white suit under a beautiful arch decorated with blue Scabiosa flowers and fairy lights. Kun felt light, like nothing could ever go wrong anymore, and when he reached out for Ten to grab his hand when the younger got close enough and Ten held onto it, Kun knew nothing could ever beat this moment.

This moment would be ingrained in their minds forever, accompanied by the sound of the waves hitting the shore ever so softly, the slight but almost non-hearable chitter chatter of the kids attending and the knowledge that Ten was going to be Quin Ten from this day onward.

Kun could not wait.

‘’You look beautiful.’’ Kun almost felt guilty after he said it, because it honestly wasn’t the right word. It didn’t match up with the way Ten looked. Ten was magnificent, marvellous, stunning and so many more. Kun could not find a word in his vocabulary that fit enough, that deserved to be said to someone as alluring as Ten.

‘’Thank you. You look amazing.’’ Kun smiled, Ten’s voice already wavering and the ceremony had just started. Ten had always been the more emotional one, but despite that, Kun felt himself getting more and more emotional by the second.

A sigh of wind blew Ten’s hair away from his forehead and Kun reached up to hold the hair away, placing a soft kiss on the shorter male his skin. Ten was blushing when Kun looked at him and the Chinese man winked, grabbing Ten’s hand in his again and letting his black hair fall back to his forehead once more, before turning to the pastor.

‘’Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here on this beautiful beach with the most amazing couple on this gorgeous day, to join Quin Kun and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul –we’re calling him Ten for the rest of the ceremony—,’’ The crowd laughed, making Ten pout cutely. Kun had half the mind not to boop Ten’s nose.

‘’In holy matrimony.’’ The pastor spread his arms as to welcome everybody to the venue, a friendly smile on his face that made Kun and Ten want him to be their pastor the second they met him.

The location wasn’t hard to find. Ever since he was a kid Ten had wanted to get married on this beach and Thailand, and who was Kun to deny his baby anything? After looking at pictures of other people their weddings on said location, Kun was sold and Ten was ecstatic to say the least.

With a chunk out of their saving’s account and some of both of their parents’ help, they had managed to gather their friends –with their kids—and family on their chairs in the sand, dressed in suits and dresses and either with bare feet or sandals on. Kun wanted a casual wedding with not too many restrictions. He wanted a special day to share with Ten and the most important people in their little world, and that was that.

And now here they were, standing with their toes in the sand and the rings burning in little Chenle’s hand, who had passed the mark of four years old a couple months ago. The wedding planning had taken a little over a year and a half ever since Kun’s proposal and while Chenle didn’t much, the little boy had told everyone during the wait at the airport that he was the one who chose the table cloths for during dinner.

Despite the fact that all the kids and adults had heard the story millions of times, they listened and congratulated the little toddler, and now Chenle was a proud ring bearer.

Kun and Ten listened to the pastor his talk, comparing being married to ‘the best thing that’ll ever happen to you’ and as Ten clutched Kun’s hand in his while they smiled at each other, Kun was sure the pastor was right. He agreed one hundred percent with the man his words.

There was no doubt in Kun’s mind that despite their indifferences and inevitable fights along the way, the two of them would always stay together. He could see it in the way Ten looked at him every single morning when they woke up, using those blissful two minutes where Chenle was still asleep to just look at each other and relish in their presence, and he could feel it in the way his own heart was content when Ten was near.

 

The ceremony went by fast, speeches from family members and friends thrown in between, and by the time Youngho handed the microphone back to the pastor everyone was crying. Kun could hear Yuta trying to shush both Jaemin and Taeyong, because once Taeyong started crying Jaemin was a goner, too, and he smiled to himself.

He was so glad his friends were here to witness this.

‘’Who would like to start with his vows?’’ Kun eyed Ten, who had his eyes trained on Kun’s chest, not once wavering as he held his hand out for the pastor to hand him the microphone. ‘’I will.’’ They had decided this beforehand, but Kun still felt his hands start to tremble.

Everyone fell quiet and every parent present let out a collective mental sigh when Donghyuck closed his mouth firmly after Taeil shushed him, and then all the attention was on Ten.

‘’Quin Kun. Synonyms for: the most amazing person on this planet. The most perfect dad. The man with the prettiest eyes, most gorgeous smile and sexiest hair-do. Synonym for the sweetest boyfriend, most attentive lover and perfect husband.’’ Kun felt tears well up as Ten took a break, clearly heaving a sigh to prevent himself from crying, too. A small squeeze from Kun gave enough courage, however, when Ten opened his mouth again.

‘’Quin Kun. I’m not going to talk about the day we met. I’m not going to talk about our first date nor am I going to talk about the day where you surprised me with the key to your apartment. Instead, I’m going to focus on the day that I realized that you were the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The man I want to have next to me through everything I’m going to and have experienced.’’ Kun bit his lip. He wasn’t sure whether Ten was going to talk about the day where they first exchanged the words ‘I love you’ to each other on that rainy Sunday morning or whether Ten had a different day in mind.

So, he listened.

‘’It was like any regular day, really. You had just gotten back from work and had stumbled into my apartment, tired and grumpy because one of your students refused to listen for the entire day. You complained about how your feet were hurting and so, like the nice boyfriend I am, offered you a massage. You accepted and not even five minutes later, you told me you felt more relaxed. You stood up to get me some coffee, and as you asked me about my day I was hit with this sudden feeling, this unexplainable surge of pure adoration, as I watched you stand there, back to the coffee machine and your eyes solely focused on me and me alone. All your attention was on me. I was just recalling my boring day off, and yet you could only focus on me. The coffee machine beeped, and despite that fact, you still kept your eyes on me till I was done. That was the moment I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. The coffee was amazing, something I’ll never get enough of, but what sold it was you. I love you from the bottom of my heart, Kun. You’ve showed me true love and I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying to repay you and make you the happiest man on this planet, till the day I die.’’ A silence fell and Ten watched as tears fell down Kun’s cheeks, his lip bitten red and hands shaking.

The applause was close to deafening and as Kun blinked to get rid of his own tears, he witnessed Ten letting some of his own fall.

Fuck. It was Kun’s turn.

‘’How am I going to top that?’’ Kun spoke into the microphone, his voice still shaky from his own tears as he looked at Ten, who smiled at him with such _pure_ happiness it had Kun reeling.

‘’Unlike your amazingly creative brain, I _am_ going to talk about the day we met. As it was, one of the most important days of my life. Of all the people I could have run into at that café, it was you. And I am so, so grateful that it was you, tennie. You looked so good in your dancing gear, your freshly bought smoothie in hand and this gorgeous smile on your face that I wanted to see again and again. The smile never left as you waved the barista goodbye.’’ Ten grinned at Kun, a lone tear finding its way down his cheek.

Kun thought he looked ethereal.

‘’I thought you looked beautiful in that moment, just like I think you do now. Just two weeks ago you were bouncing around the house, going over your mental list of things that were left to do. You were in your house clothes with a crying Chenle on your arm, and yet you looked gorgeous.’’ Kun had to take a break again, his voice getting dangerously shaky as he felt a knot forming in his throat.

‘’You continue to amaze me with how smart, well rounded and clever you are. You’re a magnificent dad, and I know that Chenle loves you to pieces despite the fact that he has grown to love throwing vegetables at your face.’’ The crowd giggled and so did Ten, leaving Kun’s heart to thump even harder in his chest.

‘’I have no idea what I did in my past life to deserve someone as you by my side, but I’m eternally grateful for past Kun for doing it, because otherwise I would’ve never met you. You’re the light of my life, the reason why I leave my bed, the reason why I smile every single day and despite the fact that we’re both two separate human beings, I feel like we’re so in-sync that maybe we are secretly one. I love you so much Ten, I can’t even put it into words properly. I will continue to love you for as long as you’ll let me, and way past that. I will continue to appreciate you and let you know how amazing I think you are, because you deserve to be reminded of that fact every single day of your life. I’m so honoured that I get to be the one to do that. I love you.’’ Ten couldn’t keep quiet, a soft sob leaving his lips as he looked at Kun with the stars in his eyes.

A weight fell off of the older boy his shoulders, the sun slowly descending into the ocean behind them. It casted a beautiful glow on Ten’s skin and Kun had to withhold himself from grabbing a hold of the man in front of him and kiss him silly.

After the applause died down, the pastor took back the microphone.

‘’Well, I think it is safe to say that these two are very much in love.’’ Laughter filled the air around them and Kun couldn’t help but laugh along, his hands now tightly clutching Ten’s as they waited for the ceremony to end.

‘’Kun and Ten, please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time.’’ They didn’t have to join hands, since they had been holding onto each other for dear life the entire time, but Kun turned to look at Ten and Ten alone. This was their moment. This is what they had been waiting for. He could see the excitement in Ten’s eyes, and that was enough.

‘’Will you, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, keep Quin Kun as your favourite person –to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life’s tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him and find new reason to love him every day?’’ Ten nodded, squeezing Kun’s hands.

‘’I will.’’

The pastor smiled.

‘’Will you, Quin Kun, keep Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul as your favourite person –to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him trough life’s tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him and find new reasons to love him every day?’’ Kun didn’t even hesitate.

‘’I will.’’

The pastor smiled, yet again.

‘’Will you, Quin Kun and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, be each other’s partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together and love ach other unconditionally –for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?’’

Kun looked at Ten, smiling and feeling the need to start crying again. Ten returned the smile, his own eyes glassy, before they turned to look at the pastor.

‘’We will.’’

The pastor gestured to where Chenle was perched on top of Sicheng’s lap, his own ‘big boy’ chair long vacated in favour of sitting on his favourite uncles lap. Kun loved his little boy so, so much.

‘’The rings, please.’’ Sicheng stood up, taking Chenle’s tiny hand in his before guiding him to the pastor.

‘’Hey papa.’’ Chenle whispered, greeting Ten with a grin where his left front tooth was missing, and the crowd swooned. Ten bent down to place a kiss atop of Chenle’s head and Kun did the same, the two of them watching as Chenle handed the rings to the pastor with a smile. Sicheng led him back to their chairs, and the attention was back on the duo.

The pastor handed Ten’s ring to Kun and Kun’s ring to Ten, before clearing his throat.

‘’Quin Kun, as you place this ring on Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul’s finger, repeat these words after me—‘’ Kun grabbed a hold of Ten’s left hand, placing the beautiful silver ring on the Thai male’s finger. ‘’This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitment we’re making to spend the rest of our lives together.’’ Kun repeated it, biting his lip right after to prevent the tears from spilling.

Ten moved his hand away, placing a kiss on the ring. Kun watched with fondness in his eyes, his eyes watery yet again.

The pastor continued on. ‘’Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, as you place this ring on Quin Kun’s finger, repeat these words after me—‘’ Kun let Ten take his left hand, his identical silver ring slipping onto his ring finger with ease.

‘’This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitment we’re making to spend the rest of our lives together.’’ Ten, too, repeated it with a lot of effort not to bawl his eyes out. Kun raised his hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the ring, just like Ten had done for him.

Then, like they had discussed beforehand, Ten reached out his now ringed hand to Kun’s mouth and Kun copied his action to Ten’s mouth. They both placed a kiss on each other’s rings, before taking their hands back and intertwining their fingers.

As Kun looked at the pastor, he realized that even he was having trouble keeping it together.

‘’Quin Kun and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and loved ones, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received rings as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me by the Government of Thailand and the courthouse of this town, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal your vows with a kiss.’’

Kun looked at Ten and leaned in, the Thai boy following along. Their lips touched and applause and cheers erupted around them, but in that moment it was only them. It was only Ten’s lips against Kun, Kun’s arms wrapped around Ten’s waist where they had rested many times before. It felt new but familiar, and in the presence of their friends and family, Kun and Ten finally became one.

 


End file.
